There exists firearm and air gun sights in the prior art, such as post-and-notch sight systems. However these prior art sights may take excessive time to acquire the target, may be less precise, and less intuitive than necessary for a quick and accurate acquisition of the target in a potentially life and death situation.
Therefore, there is a need for a firearm and/or air gun sight that overcomes the above and other disadvantages.